pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Stone
, , |voiceact = Rintarō Nishi (Japanese, Pokémon: Advanced) Ken'ichi Suzumura (Mega Evolution II, Mega Evolution III) Akira Ishida (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer) Andrew Paull (English, Advanced Generation and XY Series) Tom Wayland (English, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trailer) |appendant = (Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) |class = Trainer (Emerald)}} Steven Stone is a character in the Pokémon franchise. He is the Pokémon League Champion in Ruby and Sapphire. However he wasn't the champion in Emerald, but was still an extremely strong trainer the player could face after beating the game. He is also mentioned in Platinum and appears in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Steven specializes in using -type Pokémon. He seeks the secret of Mega Evolution and returned as the Champion again in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Appearance He is a young man with light-blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a white undershirt with a black overcoat that has purple streaks going down and a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves he has silver cuffs. He also wears black pants with dark-purple dress shoes. He has a pin on his jacket called the Mega Stickpin which he uses to Mega Evolve his Metagross in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Personality Steven Stone is a young man who enjoys collecting and valuing various rocks and stones around the world. He is very humble and down-to-earth despite his extraordinary Pokémon battling skills. He does not like to brag, and is generally a quiet and solitary person. Steven is also wise, knowledgable, and very kind and generous. In the games, he will give the player various helpful tips and items. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald Steven is the son of Mr. Stone, the creator of the PokéNav and the President of the Devon Corporation. Like Cynthia in the Generation IV games, Steven is found throughout the game, giving items and tips to the player throughout the game. Unlike in Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, Steven Stone is not the champion of the Pokémon League in Emerald. He is also found in the Meteor Falls after the player becomes the newest champion of the Pokémon League. The player can battle with Steven in Meteor Falls, but he is more powerful and can only be battled once. Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, the villa the player receives in the fight area is mentioned to be previously owned by Steven. HeartGold & SoulSilver In Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Steven is found in the Silph Co. building after the player defeats Red. He asks which stone the player likes and then gives him or her one of the Hoenn starters with the stone that corresponds to the color of the stone the player chooses. The player can also trade him a Forretress to receive a Beldum in return. He can also be found inside the Pewter Museum related to the Legendary Pokémon Latios/Latias event. Black 2 & White 2 In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Steven can be battled at the Pokémon World Tournament in the Champions Tournament. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Steven is looking for the secret of Mega Evolution with his Mega Metagross. Likewise, Steven performs all the actions he did in the original Sapphire and Ruby games, including giving the player instructions. He appears after the Trainer defeats Mauville City Gym Leader Wattson to activate the Latios/Latias event. He can also be teamed up with to play through the Double Battle section of the Battle Resort. He will always use the same two Pokemon when teamed up with. Steven also teams up with the player in various battles in the game, including the battle in the Mossdeep Space Center in the Delta Episode. Manga Adventures Anime Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby and Sapphire Emerald First Battle (Tag Battle)= |-| Second Battle (Meteor Falls)= Black 2 and White 2 Champion League Tournament OR/AS Special Demo Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Champion Battle= |-| Rematch after completing Delta Episode= |-| Multi Battle Tag Partner= Gallery Steven artwork.png|Artwork of Steven Stone for Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald. Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png|Steven in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Steven with his Mega Metagross.png|Steven with his Mega Metagross. Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Steel Pokémon User Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation V Characters Category:Generation VI Characters